O Breaking Dawn que ninguém leu
by lou5858
Summary: Uma sátira bem porca da saga de Twilight. E da percepção estrangeira do Brasil, como um todo. ;


N.a.: Essa é uma one-shot que tenta ser uma sátira da Saga Twilight como um todo. Se você não está disposto a ler esse tipo de coisa, não o faça, porque eu juro que nem quero ouvir choradeira! Eu não falo mal da Kristen e Rob (embora tenha me coçado pra isso lol), então fiquem tranquilos.

Ela começa no momento da lua de mel do nosso casal (Bedward, não Robsten) em Breaking Dawn.

Blueberrytree fez um banner para essa fic e cara, não poderia ter ficado mais perfeito. Está no meu perfil, se estiverem interessados em ver.

Por falar em Berry, essa fic é dedicada, especialmente, à ela, Carol Venancio e o Rodrigo Reis, porque, como eu, não conseguem entender o motivo de gostarem – ou terem se viciado – na saga. Se você se enquadra neste quadro, sinta-se homenageado aqui também! \o/

Não quis ofender NINGUÉM em especial, ok? Se o fiz, me desculpem.

E Twilight não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse eu teria escrito com muito mais sexo, sangue, menos Edward, mais Jasper, Jacob, sexo, sangue, Carlisle, Emmett e bom, por aí vai... De qualquer forma, SM, obrigada por nos deixar brincar com seus personagens.

* * *

**Bella Cullen**

Fizemos uma escala em São Paulo, onde pegamos um avião extremamente antigo. O metal estava um pouco enferrujado, as janelas imundas e as poltronas, se é que aquilo pode receber esta denominação, soltas. Era uma espécie de jatinho que Edward contratou para nos levarem ao Rio de Janeiro. Eu não vou negar que tremi ao entrar naquele local e meu marido, provavelmente notando como meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, me certificou que tudo daria certo. "Alice viu", ele explicou.

Demoramos pouco mais de uma hora para voltarmos a pousar, mas, desta vez, em solo carioca – Edward me corrigiu quando falei que estava empolgada para chegar em solo _rio de janeirense_.

Deixar o ambiente fresco pelo ar refrigerado, para sentir aquele ar úmido e quente foi um baque. Imediatamente retirei o _cardigan_, enrolando-o na cintura. Sorri quando senti os dedos frios do Edward entrelaçarem aos meus.

"Estamos chegando?" perguntei, caminhando rápido. Edward gargalhou baixinho, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Pela sexta vez, meu amor, quase."

"Quase quanto?"

"Conta até setenta."

Rolei os olhos com o comentário infantil e aproveitei para observar o local. A noite estava linda. Diversas estrelas pintavam o céu, enquanto a lua escondia-se por trás de nuvens. Poucas pessoas andavam pelo aeroporto e Edward conversava com o piloto que nos trouxe. A maneira que o homem falava em inglês era extremamente lenta e com alguns erros. O que me impediu de rir foi imaginar como eu falaria o idioma deles – visto que já tinha dificuldades para falar o meu.

Entramos em uma carroça puxada por bois e foi só depois que me aconcheguei no peitoral duro como mármore do meu homem que notei nossos arredores. Havia uma floresta densa e espessa no nosso caminho, a 'rua' era de terra e eu podia ouvir barulho de cigarras e grilos.

Pouco mais a frente o homem que guiava os bois deu uma parada brusca na movimentação da carroça, fazendo com que meu corpo se inclinasse para frente. Edward me segurou contra si e rapidamente endureceu no banco de madeira.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que são índios", disse sussurrando. "Fique aqui." E saiu antes que eu pudesse responder que não ficaria; especialmente quando comecei a ouvir gargalhadas, muitas vozes e uma música que parecia... samba?

Senti a adrenalina correr pelo meu corpo mais fluidamente, quando notei um negro enorme vindo à minha direção. Então uma índia lindíssima e praticamente nua estava me rondando. Ao seu lado um tigre seguia os movimentos dos seus cabelos negros. Soltei um grito assustado quando a índia, em questão, saltou em minha direção e me ofereceu um copo de vidro. O líquido contido ali era parecido com uma limonada e diversos limões estavam socados entre as pedras de gelo.

"Caipirinha?" ela falou e completou com mais algumas palavras que eu não conhecia. Aceitei, tentativamente, a bebida e, experimentando um olhar de esgueira para Edward, beberiquei. Era álcool puro e eu engasguei um pouco com a bebida que a indígena me ofereceu.

"O que é isso?" ofeguei segurando o copo em uma distancia afastada da minha boca.

"Caipirinha, amor. Bebida típica do Brasil." Edward explicou, aproximando-se de mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntei, olhando-o por cima dos meus ombros.

"Sambando." Explicou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Por quê?"

"Porque é como as pessoas se comunicam aqui."

"Ah é?"

"Claro, meu amor."

"E por que estamos sambando em meio a tigres, índios, negros e floresta?"

"Porque é carnaval, Bella. Todo dia é carnaval no Brasil."

"Ah!" respondi, levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando os arredores. "Fascinante."

E então muitas pessoas chegaram. Mais barulhos de pandeiros, tambores, e um tipo de violão pequeno estavam nas mãos das pessoas. Mulatas enormes de corpos esculturais começaram a dançar perto de nós.

"Edward, amor. Sei que está muito divertido, mas estou exausta..." comentei sussurrando depois de alguns minutos.

"Oh claro! Me desculpa. Vou arrumar alguém para nos levar até nosso destino."

"Como? Vai dizer que você sabe falar o idioma deles?"

"Claro..." ele disse rolando os olhos. "Buenas noches, amigos, ¿cómo están?"

A música cessou e todos pararam de dançar, olhando estupefatos para Edward.

"Gringos!" gritaram praticamente em uníssono e subitamente uniram-se a nós para tirarem fotos. Mais alguns minutos passaram até que ele conseguisse falar com alguém para nos levar embora.

Ao que parece estávamos indo para uma ilha porque, bem, a lancha em que estávamos aproximava-se de uma casa que foi construída em cima de uma extensão de terra – uma ilha.

"Uma ilha!" externei meu pensamentos enquanto encarava Edward.

"Ilha Esme." Carlisle deu de presente para ela no aniversário de casamento deles.

"Você está me levando para a casa dos seus pais para transar?"

"Bella... É mais do que transar..."

"Me diz que a gente não vai ficar na cama deles."

"Er..." ele disse, coçando a nuca.

"Edward! Alice viu isso!"

"O que?"

"Nós dois transando na cama dos seus pais!"

"Alice vê muitas coisas." Falou baixo e eu jurava que se ele pudesse corar, estaria rubro.

"Não acredito nisso."

"Qual é o problema, Bella? Há poucos meses você estava mais do que disposta em me dar no carro do Carlisle, ou no meio da mata."

"É a nossa clareira! Não chame de mata!"

"É na floresta, não é?"

"Cale a boca!"

"Bella, meu amor, veja pelo lado bom..." disse enquanto se posicionava atrás de mim. Seus braços circularam minha cintura e seus lábios gelados tocaram meu pescoço.

"Não venha com Bella meu amor!"

"Você vai nos negar isso?"

"O que? Agora você me quer?"

"Está brincando, Bella! Não é a toa que estou constantemente duro."

"Edward!" ralhei, sentindo meu rosto corar.

Pouco tempo passou com esse clima brincalhão e tão logo a lancha foi amarrada no píer da ilha, Edward me segurava em seu colo com uma mão e carregava as malas com a outra. Me impressionava a força sobrenatural do meu marido até os dias atuais.

Já deveria estar acostumada com as surpresas do Edward, mas entrar na casa lindíssima e notar dezenas de pessoas espalhadas pelo o que parecia ser a sala, dançando samba foi impressionante.

Desta vez tinham muitas, muitas mulheres. Mulatas. Altas. Com corpos esculturais e que, provavelmente, deixariam Rosalie no chinelo.

Edward me colocou rapidamente no chão e logo estava no meio das mulheres dançando ridiculamente algo que ele considerava como samba. Arregalei os olhos quando notei quatro das mulatas circularem o meu homem e começarem a esfregar as enormes bundas no corpo dele. Edward estava em casa. Batendo palmas, cantarolando e dançando com cada uma das mulheres dali. Eu não deveria me surpreender porque meu marido vampiro, de cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados, corpo esculpido em mármore, cheiro deliciosamente viciante, voz aveludada e lábios carnudos – em suma, o homem mais bonito de todo o mundo – estava seduzindo aquelas pobres brasileiras, mas o ciúme foi impossível de ser mantido em cheque.

Depois de um escândalo, que não vale muito a pena ser relembrado, a casa estava vazia e silenciosa.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Gritei jogando um prato na direção dele. A louça, em questão, bateu em seu peitoral e espatifou no chão.

"O que foi isso o que?"

"Isso!"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..." Disse, e seu rosto estava calmo demais.

"Bom, se você não sabe não sou eu quem vai dizer. Se a sua consciência está limpa... de boa." E então gargalhei baixinho quando lembrei do vídeo viral do travesti brasileiro que eu nem por um decreto conseguiria lembrar seu nome. De umas semanas para cá, Alice tem me mostrado algumas coisas do Brasil, e uma delas foi este vídeo.

Me ocupei em guardar as roupas e passaram-se cerca de dez minutos sem que eu tivesse voltado a falar com Edward. Ele, então, sentou-se ao meu lado no chão e segurou a minha mão.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." Respondi seca.

"Algo acontece se você não está falando comigo. Deus, Bella. Me fala o que está acontecendo. Odeio não poder ler a sua mente."

"Já disse que nada. Está tudo bem." Sussurrei por entre os dentes.

"Então tá..." ele concedeu, suspirando.

"Então tá? Então tá? Como assim então tá?" urrei empurrando-o – ou pelo menos tentando – para longe de mim.

"Meu deus, mulher! Você está maluca?"

"E agora eu ainda sou maluca?"

"Bella! Uuuuung... o que você está tentando fazer aqui! Por que quer brigar?"

"Eu não estou _tentando_ fazer nada! _Você_ se esfregou com a mulher, _você_ ignorou que eu estava chateada e _você_ me chamou de maluca."

"Bella... para de drama—"

"E agora eu sou dramática?" bufei, levantando-me e rapidamente trancando-me no banheiro.

"Você sabe que eu posso entrar aí com um assopro, não é?"

Ignorei o comentário e os seguintes. Alguns minutos depois ele já tinha desistido de engajar-me em uma conversa e quando achei que ele não mais estava por perto, experimentei abrir a porta. Edward rapidamente me puxou para fora do banheiro e quanto pisquei os olhos, senti o colchão fofo atingir minhas costas. Meu marido era muito rápido. Em um piscar de olhos ele me tinha na cama com ele, abaixo dele, enquanto ainda estávamos brigados.

"Ainda irritada?" ele soprou no meu ouvido, arrepiando-me. Virei meu rosto para olhar os olhos dele e suspirei quando notei o preto praticamente tomar o topázio do seu olho.

"Alguém está faminto..." sussurrei. Meu coração estava disparado no peito, minhas mãos tremiam e eu certamente estava corada.

"Você não faz ideia." Murmurou e baixou seu rosto de modo que seus lábios estivessem no meu maxilar. Virei o rosto para facilitar suas ações e percebi que deveria agir rápido porque meu marido de 108 anos, que é virgem, estava a um passo de desistir de fazer sexo comigo.

"Ow Bella!" Ele reclamou e eu acho que meu aperto no seu... er... membro foi forte demais – até para um vampiro.

"Ahh Bella..." É... ele definitivamente gostou do carinho.

"Nós precisamos parar." Ele murmurou por entre os dentes enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

"Me dá um motivo, Edward! Um motivo válido que eu fecho as pernas e prometo nunca mais recorrer a você quando estiver _necessitada_."

"O que você quer dizer com isso!" Disse quando afastou seu rosto do meu e me encarou duramente.

"Você nunca vai saber, não é?" Impliquei, fazendo alusão ao fato que ele não consegue ler a minha mente.

E então ele era um homem em uma missão. Provavelmente a missão de nunca me deixar necessitada porque com a velocidade que arrancou as nossas roupas eu poderia jurar que estava assistindo um filme pornô acelerado. Não que eu tenha visto um, claro.

"Deixa eu ver se você está preparada pra mim." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu preferi não perguntar o que ele estava querendo dizer com isso; especialmente quando seu dedo estava logo _ali._

"Hum... tão molhadinha..." comentou e lambeu a minha orelha. E eu me arrepiei, não por causa da sensação, mas porque a língua dele era gelada para caramba. É agradável ter um gelo passeando pelo seu rosto, pescoço, seios, barrigas... Edward provava que era, mas –

"Edward! O que você está fazendo!" Gritei separando meu corpo do dele e esgueirando-me na extremidade oposta da cama.

"Provando você, minha Bella. Hum... Sua bucetinha tem um cheiro delicioso, só consigo imaginar o sabor dela."

_Bucetinha_?

"Quem diabos é você e o que fez com meu marido?"

Ele deu uma risada sexy demais, mas um pouco esquisita, e veio engatinhando em minha direção. E foi então que eu _o_ vi. Quero dizer, que _realmente_ o vi. E ele era enorme. E tão absurdamente grosso. Era vermelhinho, o que é impressionante visto que Edward não tem sangue, parecia estar molhado na cabecinha, o que é mais impressionante ainda porque sempre achei que vampiros não ejaculassem e quando tocou na minha perna eu pude sentir que ele pulsava. O que é absurdamente mais incompreensível.

Mas eu acho que ele é o maior e mais grosso pênis que já vi em minha vida. De novo, não que eu conheça muitos, é claro.

"Gosta do que vê?" Perguntou com a voz aveludada. Senti minhas partes femininas estremecerem e me xinguei por ser tão vulnerável.

"Eu quero me enfiar todinho em você, te fazer urrar enquanto sua bucetinha apertar meu pau."

Como diabos ele sabe tanta sacanagem? E mais ainda, como diabos ele arruma coragem para falar tanta sacanagem!

"Eu achei que você fosse virgem, Edward. Parece que você entende muito do que está falando." Comentei por entre gemidos quando ele se posicionou na minha entrada.

"Eu tive 108 anos de observação, Bella." E com isso ele se enterrou em mim. E, por deus, por maior e mais grosso que ele fosse, eu não senti dor alguma. Era perfeito; literalmente como se ele tivesse sido esculpido para mim.

"Oh deus, Bella. Você é tão apertada. A mais apertada das apertadas. A menor xoxota virgem."

"É bom?" Gemi já sentindo minhas paredes constringirem o membro dele.

"O melhor."

Ele ficou por pouco tempo nesses movimentos de vai e vem, porque logo eu estava sendo fudida em umas posições dignas de Kama Sutra. Eu tive orgasmos múltiplos, meu ponto G foi descoberto na primeira penetração, e gozei um total de 9 vezes. Edward não ficou para trás, e o fato dele ser vampiro só ajudava porque assim que ele gozava, já estava duro novamente.

"Achei uma parte sua que é mole..." Falei displicentemente enquanto cutucava o membro flácido dele.

"Repete." Gargalhou e eu olhei para o membro em questão para percebê-lo duro.

"Oh... Ahhhh." Gemi quando ele novamente estava dentro de mim.

Os dias seguintes passaram da mesma forma. Nós transávamos o dia inteiro e eu, em nenhum momento, me sentia cansada, ardida ou dolorida.

E então eu comecei a sentir uns sintomas esquisitos. Eu sentia muita, muita fome e sono. Meus seios doíam demais, minha barriga estava maior e eu comecei a sentir algo mexer dentro de mim. Era como se eu estivesse engravidado e entrado em algum tipo de acelerador de partículas para que em poucos dias já tivesse um bebe em formação dentro de mim.

A mulher que aparecia dois dias na semana para limpar a casa me trouxe um teste de farmácia que atestou que eu estava grávida. Ela então logo percebeu que a gravidez era esquisita porque eu já estava com a barriga aparecendo e nem dez dias de gravidez.

Dias passaram nesta incerteza até que em uma tarde ensolarada Edward apareceu na casa – depois de uma manha e tarde caçando – ao gritos dizendo que encontrou a cura para a nossa situação.

Ele tinha compreendido o fato de eu não querer tirar o bebê, porque, bem... se eu engravidei ele tem grande parcela de culpa, e acha correto que tenhamos o nosso filho. A única preocupação era se essa criança me faria mal. Então ele passou os últimos dias em uma _vibe_ emo, desejando nunca ter me fodido para que eu não precisasse passar por isso. Depois de dois dias convivendo com isso eu decidi que tinha mais o que fazer, então parei de dar muita atenção para ele.

Era por isso que ele ter chegado contente em casa foi surpreendente. Mais ainda, o beijo sonoro que depositou nos meus lábios e o aperto na minha bunda fora inacreditáveis.

"O que houve?" Perguntei gargalhando enquanto ele nos girava.

"Um cacique. Eu encontrei um cacique que recebeu a mensagem dos deuses e ele me procurou para dizer que tem a solução para os nossos problemas!"

"É?" perguntei com um tom de dúvida. "Que problemas?" Acrescentei curiosa.

"O fato que te quero pela eternidade, mas não pretendo te transformar em vampira... Não me olha assim, amor. É inocência demais achar que eu te transformaria. Não percebe que todas as minhas ações, desde que me conheceu, só demonstram o quanto eu sou egoísta, possessivo e cabeça dura? Eu nunca quis te transformar, e provavelmente não o faria."

"Edward!" Ofeguei.

"Desculpa, Bella, mas é verdade."

"Eu amo a sua sinceridade..." suspirei encarando meu marido que a cada dia tornava-se mais e mais perfeito.

"Eu amo você igual a soma das areias de todas as praias elevado às gotas de água do oceano." Ele falou com um sorriso curto e eu suspirei alto. "Isso tudo multiplicado ao infinito."

"Eu te amo mais." Respondi simplesmente, porque estava me sentindo mole com as palavras maravilhosas que ele balbuciou.

"Isso é impossível, eu esperei mais de cem anos por você. E ninguém ganha do infinito." Riu, acariciando meu rosto corado. "Mas voltando ao assunto em mãos, o Cacique Tupi Guaraní me abordou quando saí para caçar e disse que sabia de um encanto para te transformar em imortal, sem que sua alma fosse afetada."

"Verdade?" Arfei.

"Verdade." Concordou sorrindo.

"Me leve nele. Agora." Demandei, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa Edward já me tinha contra a parede. Fizemos amor mais três vezes antes que saíssemos de casa e enfim fomos encontrar com o indígena.

Eu fui nas costas do Edward enquanto ele corria pela floresta. Jacarés, girafas, elefantes e onças passaram pelo nosso caminho diversas vezes. Até que depois de poucos minutos adentramos em uma espécie de aldeia. A noite estava aproximando-se e um crepúsculo tomava o céu. A terra de cor avermelhada sustentava os nossos pés e várias ocas feitas de palha adornavam a pequena aldeia. Uma roda de pessoas circulava o que parecia ser o Cacique, devido ao cocar, e eles entoavam uma espécie de cânticos.

"É ele." Edward sussurrou depositando-me cuidadosamente no chão.

"Isabella Cullen. Aproxime-se," o cacique falou em inglês. Suspirei satisfeita por perceber que ele falava meu idioma e cautelosamente me aproximei.

Não vi o que aconteceu depois que um barulho de trovejada me ensurdeceu e uma luz forte me cegou, só se que quando acordei não estava mais na aldeia, mas na cama confortável da casa da Esme na ilha.

"Edward..." chamei e cuidadosamente abri os olhos, esperando encontrar algo diferente comigo. Quando não aconteceu, me convenci que estive sonhando.

Então meu marido veio sorridente e trajando um avental. Seu cabelo completamente descabelado, seu maxilar angular e boca vermelha me lembravam o garoto que atuou em 'Harry Potter' como Cedrico. Sorri, lembrando que Edward falara uma vez que eu lembrava a menina de 'O Quarto do Pânico', enquanto via umas fotos da minha infância.

"Me deixa testar uma coisa..." ele sussurrou e então me mordeu. Forte.

"filho da puta!" gritei e o soquei, como sempre o quis fazer.

"Bella! Eu não tenho mais presas!" ele gritou, exaltando-se. "E nem vontade de te chupar. O sangue, quero dizer."

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Que tudo foi melhor do que pensava! Quando você desmaiou na aldeia, o cacique me contou que se nosso amor fosse suficientemente forte, eu me tornaria um humano imortal. Assim como você."

"Você não é mais vampiro?"

"Não, amor! Não!" E o rubor de excitação em seu rosto foi suficiente para confirmar.

O abracei firme contra mim e me regozijei com o calor do seu corpo.

"O que, amor? Como assim. Não pode estar tudo perfeito; algo tem que ter dado errado!"

"É... bem... Sim." Ele sussurrou.

"O que houve?"

"Para que eu pudesse me livrar do vampiro e você ganhar mais imortalidade, o Cacique criou um feitiço que sugou o vampirismo de mim e disse que precisava depositá-lo em algum ser vivo; e eu achei justo implantá-lo em você..." disse coçando a nuca.

"Estou vampira!"

"Não, o bebê provavelmente."

"Nosso filho vai ser uma espécie de vampiro, humano e imortal?"

"Sim. E o bebê vai demorar um quarto do tempo normal para cumprir o período de gestação."

"P-por-que!"

"Porque ele é imortal e metade-vampiro."

"Oh."

"Mas não se preocupe; nada vai te fazer mal. Você é imortal agora."

E então ele me beijou e fizemos amor até que a exaustão, pela primeira vez, tomasse conta do meu marido e ele tivesse deitado na cama para dormir.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que sou avó!" Esme exclamou ao segurar a pequena Vanessão no colo. Vanessa é seu nome, mas como ela cresceu rápido demais apelidamos dessa forma.

Vanessa Xéristone Karolyne Cullen foi batizada com estes nomes em homenagem à uma mulher que Edward conheceu na aldeia, enquanto eu estava desacordada, e que, segundo ele, o ajudou com muitas coisas. Uma delas a adaptação na sua transformação em humano imortal.

Ao longo do tempo eu descobri que ela não só era a filha do Cacique, como era passista de uma escola de samba de alguma comunidade do Rio de Janeiro. Não me preocupei em ter ciúmes porque confiava no amor dele por mim.

Com um suspiro de contentamento olhei a minha garotinha que era a mescla dos melhores traços meus e do Edward. Cabelos bronze, lábios carnudos e vermelhinhos, como o do pai. E olhos castanhos, rosto em formato de coração e cachos que adornavam seus cabelos, como os meus.

Há algum tempo tive uma espécie de pesadelo onde Jacob sofreria o _imprinting_ na minha menina, mas felizmente isto não aconteceu. O rapaz, no entanto, percebeu-se apaixonado por Leah e decidiu explorar as possibilidades com ela e parar de preocupar-se com seu futuro sobrenatural.

"Mamãe, você ainda tem aquela nota de fintchy reais?" Vanessão perguntou encolhendo um ombro. Ela tinha um problema fonoaudiológico, por isso falava um tanto quanto estranho.

Quer dizer; ela é perfeita, de todas as formas, só falava de uma maneira um pouco estranha, mas nada que o tempo não consertasse, afinal de contas ela só tinha 3 semanas, apesar de aparentar dez anos.

"Tenho, filha, mas não vou te dar porque é a última que tenho e quero guardá-la de recordação."

"Ah vai dar siiiim." Ela bateu o pé e eu sorri, internamente, com a semelhança ao pai.

"Se não der?"

"Jogo o tamanco na moto dele." Disse apontando para Jacob e eu gargalhei com a expressão desesperada que o tomou.

"Vanessão, meu amor, por que não pinta um desenho muito bonito para a tia Rose?" Edward perguntou enquanto segurava a minha mão!

"Isso!" Ela exclamou batendo palminhas e correndo para o seu estojo de lápis de cores.

Suspirei cansada e me apoiei contra o peito do meu marido e sorri lembrando-me de quando Rosalie descobriu que eu não só consegui engravidar, como permanecer humana, mas com benefícios. Antes do cair da noite naquele dia, ela e Emmett já estavam em um avião com destino no Brasil para tentar reverter a sua situação.

Eu fiquei aliviada com a viagem dela, porque enquanto estávamos voltando para Forks, realmente achei que Rosalie poderia surtar e roubar a minha filha para ela. Mas isso não aconteceu...

Estava tudo tão perfeito como poderia ser.

Gargalhei baixinho quando senti o membro do meu marido me cutucar na bunda. Ele sempre estava excitado. O curioso é que, enquanto humano, ele fazia muito mais sexo comigo do que já fizera como vampiro – proporcionalmente falando, claro.

Acho que tudo _realmente_ estava tão perfeito como poderia ser.

* * *

E aí, e aí, e aí? Essa é a hora que vocês clicam no botão verde aqui embaixo e me tiram da miséria.

O que acharam?

;)

Lou.


End file.
